1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bicycle pedals and more particularly pertains to a new bicycle with improved pedaling efficiency for allowing a length of crank arms to change during pedaling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle pedals is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle pedals heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bicycle pedals include U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,839 to Berclaz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,772 to Fortson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,013 to Sander; U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,271 to Chattin; U.S. Pat. No. 610,175 to Flindall; Patent No. EP 0 166 843 to Carnielli; and Patent No. WO 89/09157 A1 to Paek.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bicycle with improved pedaling efficiency. The inventive device includes a pair of crank shafts secured to opposing ends of an existing sprocket shaft of a bicycle. Each of the crank shafts have an elongated slot extending a length thereof. Each of the crank shafts have a sliding bearing coupled with upper free ends thereof. Each of the sliding bearings have a roller disposed on a rear surface thereof. The rollers are coupled with a pair of circular races. The circular races each have a circular track for receiving the rollers therein. The circular races are coupled with the existing sprocket shafts of the bicycle. A pair of pedals are secured within the elongated slots of the pair of crank shafts. The pair of pedals have interior shaft portions secured to the sliding bearings.
In these respects, the bicycle with improved pedaling efficiency according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a length of crank arms to change during pedaling.